phoenix wright turnabout filth
by DarkMelia266
Summary: phoenix must defend a new client in coart for the murder of salamander man… filthy frank! Can he do it?


By DarkMelia266

one day phoenix was in his office in los angeles or japan or wherever the ace attorney games take place. he was watchign tv.

the tv said "police are baffled by the mysterious murder of salamander man. filthy frank has been arrested as he is a suspect."

But then… the fone rang!

phoenix walked over 2 the fone and ansered it

"Hello"

"hey boi phoenix its papa franku. u gotta defend me boi."

"WHAT" phoenix said to frank. Y?"

"just come to the station idiot" filthy frank said to phoenix on the fone.

so phoenix wright got in his car and drove down to the station.

"konichiwa fucker" filthy frank said to phoenix.

phoenix walked to filthy frank. He said to him "ok if u want me to defend u, u've gotta give me the details. wat happened on the night of the murder?"

"okay okay chill phoenix" said frank.

"so i was in my home eating ramen w/ pink guy, but then i got a fone call frank said. it said go to the park. so i went to the park, and when i came back, salamander man was dead!"

phoenix said "so what was in the park?"

"Nothing much man" frank said but 5 psyche locks appeared!

(hmm i need to come back to this later) phoenix thought

so 1st phoenix went to franks house.

He saw detective gumshoe there!

"hi gumshoe" phoenix said

gumshoe said back to him "hey pal. Im doing this investigation so STAY OUT!"

"pls gumshoe can i stay" phoenix said an he made a cute face

"ah fuck i cant say no to that face pal" gumshoe said and let phoenix stay.

phoenix found out salamander man was murdered with a hatsune miku body pillow. he also found franks footprints outside. they were still fresh.

he then went to the park. he found a shuriken there.

"okay time to confront frank" phoenix said.

Phoenix went bac 2 the detention center and talked to frank.

"i see ur back dude" frank said to phoenix. "Wat do u want?"

just then phoenix said. "Frank, i think ur lying!" and he presented his magatama and made the psyche locks appear.

frank said "WHAT DE FUCK MAN IM UR CLIENT. WHY WOULD I LIE?"

but phoenix said i dont think u really went 2 the park. and i have proof!

he presented filthy franks footprints from outside his house.

frank said "aw man. its time to stop phoenix. No more. were the fuck r ur parints?"

All the psyche locks broke and went away.

"okay yes phoenix i didnt go to the park. but its not because im a loser! i needed to go to the rice fields in my backyard."

"Okay, its time 4 trial" phoenix said

==Trial==

phoenix was sitting in his defense bench but saw THE PROSECUTION WAS EDGEWORTH.

(hmm this will be touch, but im an ace attorney! i gonna do it) thought phoenix.

the judge banged his gavel

"Coart is now in session 4 the trial of filthy frank" the judge said

edgeworth pulled an autopsy out of his bag. He said "the victim of this case is salamander man. he was killed with a hatsune miku body pillow yesterday."

"Okay thank u edgeworth. Said judge. the prosecution may call there 1st witness to the stand"

"the prosecution calls detective gumshoe."

"okay, gumshoe pls take the stand" said the judge

gumshoe got on the witness stand and gave his testimony.

"well, it seems salamander man was killed with the hatsune miku body pillow. filthy frank was probably the murder because he is japanese and hatsune miku is japanese."

the judge said "well, this testimony seems prefect. im ready to declare my verdict!"

the judge was about to give a verdict but phoenix screamed HOLD IT!"

"ur honor, u dident let me do my cross examination" said phoenix.

"o yes, pls do phoenix" said judge.

phoenix got to the part "filthy frank was probably the murder because he is japanese and hatsune miku is japanese."

"OBJECTION!" he yelled

phoenix presented a paper "filthy frank hates anime. he would never kill someone with a hatsune miku body pillow!"

the entire coartroom grasped really loud.

"ORDER. ORDER. mr edgeworth, wat is the meaning of this?"

edgeworth shook his head. "phoenix, this means nothing. he could have used the miku body pillow to frame someone! ergo, filthy frank is still the murder."

"AHHH" phoenix screamed.

(actualy, wait) he thought.

"ur majesty, filthy frank was not in his home at the time of the murder. I have proof

pheonix presented filthy franks hands that were covered in rice

"Frank could not have been the murderer because he was in the rice feilds!"

"WAAAAAAAT" scremed edgeworth!

"why was he at the rice feilds?!" Screamed edgeworth.

"its simple edgeworth. filthy frank was called to the park, but he had to farm his rice or it would die!" phoenix told edgeworth

"This means he has an allibi!" said phoenix

the judge said "if frank has an allibi, who is the murderer?"

phoenix presented the shuriken "at the park, i found this shuriken. And it has the fingerprints of none other than WEEABOO JONES!"

bailiff, pls get weeaboo jones now!" said the judge.

weeaboo jones came into the coartroom.

edgeworth said "witness, ur name and occupation pls"

Weeaboo jones only said "nnggg….RASENGAN!"

phoenix presented the body pillow to weeaboo jones. "Do u know who this is weeaboo jones?"

he replied "its hatsune miku chan"

phoenix said "let the record show the witness knows of the murder weapon!"

phoenix then said "ur honor, did this pillow ever get dna tested?"

"No"

"okay, lets test it said phoenix!"

gumshoe came back with the pillow. "Well pal, we tested it, and weeaboo jones's fluids are all over it."

"eww gross" said phoenix and edgeworth and they cringed

phoenix said "well, this pillow belongs to weeaboo jones."

phoenix pointed his finger edgeworth and said "edgeworth, u can see the connection here, right!?"

"GAH!" edgeworth gasped

phoenix said "the murderer must be weeaboo jones!"

everone gasped again.

"What" said judge

"Ur honor, weeaboo jones clearly has a motive to kill! but not salamander man. his reel target was FILTHY FRANK!"

Phoenix did his confident pose "pls remember weeaboo jones was defeated by filthy frank w/ a reality check. weeaboo jones is a weeaboo, so he wanted to defend his honor!"

"wheres ur proof?!" edgeworth said

phoenix presneted the shuriken. "this shuriken never hit anyone. but weeaboo jones never could hit frank w/it, because he never came to the park!"

"So, weeaboo jones went to franks house to kill him himself. but he accidently killed salamander man!" phoenix yelled

"HOW" yelled edgeworth "FILTHY FRANK AND SALAMANDER MAN LOOK NOTHING ALIKE! How did he mistake salamander man for frank?"

"remember what weeaboo jones can do said phoenix. he used his rasengan, so he couldnt see it was actually salamander man!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH…..rosetta stone" weeaboo jones sail as he broke down

weeaboo jones was hauled off to jail

edgeworth sighed

"Well" said judge "i declare filthy frank….. NOT GUILTY!"

confetti fell down on the coartroom!

"PHOENIX U MAGNIFICENT BASTARD" filthy frank said as he hugged phoenix

"thank u frank" phoenix said

Phoenix went home to watch steel samurai with maya

THE END


End file.
